Everybody's Fool
by xSharpayxEvansx
Summary: IT's a sad story about Sharpay, and it's based on the song Everybody's Fool by Evanescence. It's a SharpayxRyan Plz R&R! OneShot!


"Everybody's Fool"

By: xSharpayxEvansx

Hey ppls! I hope you like my new fic! It's a song fic! It's to Evanescences (Sp?)

Song: "Everybody's Fool"! It's about Sharpay mostly! Enjoy! It's my first hsm & Song fic! so plz be nice!

Disclaimer: I don't own the song "Everybody's Fool" or HSM!

The doors of East High opens up for a tall blonde girl and her twin brother on a rainy Friday Morning.They were at their lockers. "Let's go Ryan!" the blonde girl told her brother."Okay Sharpay, Hey! That rhymes! Okay Sharpay!" Ryan laughed. "Ok, Ryan!"Sharpay rolled her brown eyes. "Shar, that doesn't rhyme, your name rhymes with 'ok' not mine!" Ryan explained. "Whatever." was her reply as she walked between the crowds, which split into whenever she was near.

_perfect by nature_

_icons of self indulgence_

_just what we all need_

_more lies about a world that _

The two made their way down the hallway and into Ms.Darbus's homeroom. Sharpay brought a candle up to ms.darbus's desk.

"Here's something for you!" Sharpay smiled.

"Why, thank you Sharpay!" Ms.Darbus grinned back at Sharpay. "Your welcome, Ms.Darbus!" Sharpay exclaimed, as she sat down in her seat.

_that never was and never will be_

_have you no shame don't you_

_see me_

_you know you've got everybody fooled_

The bell rang for homeroom to end and Troy, Gabriella, Ryan, Taylor, Kelsi, and Chad were talking around some lockers in the hallway when they suddenly stopped talking. The reason why was that they saw the blonde coming toward them.

_Look here she comes now_

_bow down and stare in wonder_

_oh how we love you_

_no flaws when your pretending_

_but now i know she_

They looked at her nearing figure and pretended that they didn't notice her.

"Hey, guys! What's up?" Sharpay grinned.

"Nothing, Sharpay." Ryan smiled weakley at her. "Is there something wrong?" Sharpay asked as her grin quickly faded. "Nope." they all replied. "Oh, well, ok then, tootles!" she giggled then ran off.

_never was and never will be _

_you don't know how you betrayed me_

_and somehow you've got everybody _

_fooled_

Sharpay's grin faded away quickly when she stepped into the girls rrom. She looked in the mirror and smiled, then frowned. She smiled at herself again, but she couldn't do it once more. So she ran out of the bathroom and starts feeling tears forming in her eyes. She trys her best to blink back the newley formed tears, but it doesn't work, they just start pouring down her face. As soon as she started to cry, the final bell of the day rings and it's time to go home for the weekend.

_without the mask where will _

_you hide_

_can't find yourself_

_lost in your lie_

She quickly ran home and didn't stop.

Not once, not even when Ryan called her name.

She ran straight into her room as soon as she got home. She sat on the bed for a few minutes crying.

That's when she heard the front door open and close, and knew Ryan had come home to check on her.

"Shar, are you home?" Listen, Gabi and Troy, and the others, um, will, I don't mean to be talking behind their backs or anything of the sort, but they, they think that you, should, um, stay away from Gabriella," Ryan told her. Sharpay's eyes widned."I know that she is your best friend, but, they think she might start, well, acting like you, or something." Ryan finished.

"What? No!" Sharpay burst into tears. She has now lost her best friend, and maybe her only real friend, well, besides Ryan, who actually cared for her!

Sharpay, who then had had enough of this crap, ran into the bathroom and quickly locked the door.

She looked up into the mirror and once more burst into tears.

_I know the truth now_

_i know who you are_

_and i don't love you anymore_

She looked at herself in the mirror once more and unlocked the door, she could hear Ryan in the living room watching t.v., that was only noise she had heard.

So she slowly walked out of the bathroom, down the long flight of stairs, passed the living room, and into the kitchen. Where she passed Ryan on her way back to the bathroom. Ryan looked at her curiously. "Wonder what she's doing with that knife?" Ryan wondered aloud. It took him a minute to realize that Sharpay was going to "OMG! SHARPAY!" Ryan shouted. But Sharpay didn't hear him, or rather didn't want to. She locked the door as soon as she walked in.

"I'm sorry, Ryan!" she murmmered quietly. Then she...

"SHARPAY!" Ryan screamed as he ran up the huge/long flight of stairs. "SHARPAY!PLEASE! NO!" Ryan screamed. He was trembling when he got to the bathroom door. "Sharpay, please, please answer me!"he cried. He tried turning the doorknob, but it was locked.

"Sharpay!" he put his back to the door and slid down it. He saw a shadow on the other side of the door. It was Sharpay. "Shar! Please let me in, okay?" Ryan trembled slightly. "Shar, Shar, Why? Why are you doing this?" Ryan calmly asked her. "Shar? Shar?" "I'm sorry, Ryan.." sharpay said in barley a whisper. But Ryan heard her. " Sharpay, please let's talk this out!" " I have no time, Ryan."

"Wh- What do you mean?" he stammered . "I love you" was all he heard. "Shar?" he tried. "Sharpay?" No reply.

_it never was and never will be_

_your not real and you can't save me_

Ryan with his last ounce of strength, kicked the door open.

He saw his twin lying with blood all over her, with a note in her hand.

It read: '' Somehow now your everybody's fool" his eyes filled up with more tears and layed beside her, holding her close to him.

_Somehow now your everybody's fool_

I hope you all liked it:D It's like 6 pages long:D lolPlz R&R!

It's Sharpayx Ryan by the way.

Tootles!lol

xsharpayxevansx


End file.
